


Berhenti Mendengkur Derek

by RIJ BAR (L_mouss)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Snore
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR
Summary: Mata Stiles merah berurat karena Derek terus mendengkur dan membuatnya tak bisa tidur.Hadiah ulang tahun untuk Mbak Atsui.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartoffangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartoffangirl/gifts).



> Teen Wolf created by Jeff Davis and belong to him (also MTV). This story is created without any money, and wasn't meant to be proffited in any way. I didn't take any profit from this, as this is just for fun. Enjoy.
> 
> Selamat ulang tahun mba, hahaha.

Bukannya Stiles tidak bersyukur atau apa ya, hanya saja—oke satu, pacarnya ganteng _pake_ _banget._ Dua, pacarnya seksi bak model _run away_ atau model majalah selebriti. **_Heh_** , bahkan Stiles bisa pastikan dia jauh lebih seksi daripada model-model tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, karena tiga, pacarnya itu _werewolf._ Iya, serigala jadi-jadian.

Keuntungan punya pacar seperti itu: stamina yang berlebih dan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Kekurangannya: Stiles harus lari dari kejaran maut tiap minggunya. Dan jujur saja, kadang ini melelahkan. Tapi Stiles tidak akan menukar hubungan ini dengan apapun … oke itu bisa didiskusikan lebih lanjut. Kenapa?

Karena empat, pacarnya yang kelebihan tampan ini _mendengkur_ di tempat tidur. Keras lagi dengkurannya. Iya, Stiles sedang menerima konsekuensi pacaran dengan seorang Derek Hale sekarang. Ketika pacarnya itu tidur dengan nyenyak, Stiles harus menatap atap kamar dengan mata merah berurat sebab Derek Hale tidak berhenti mendengkur. Enak sekali kan jadi Derek Hale, habis memuaskan burungnya, langsung tidur seperti babi kekenyangan.

Stiles menarik selimut dari atas tubuh derek. Dengan paksa. Lalu menyenggol Derek dengan tubuhnya.

Dia tak bangun.

Stiles menyikutnya di perut. Sekeras mungkin.

Dia bangun. Bagus.

“Ada apa Stiles?” tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Stiles mencoba untuk tidak meledak seketika―hal yang sulit karena dia benar-benar mengantuk dan masih harus tersadar.

“Derek, _Sayang._ ” Derek mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Stiles.

“Kenapa kau tidak tidur? Belum puas?” Dia menyeringai mesum.

Stiles bersumpah, satu kata lagi keluar dari Derek dan dia akan menendang Derek dari tempat tidur ini. Besok dia harus masuk pagi. Di tahun terakhir sekolah menengah atasnya ini, dia mencoba untuk tidak selalu bolos sehingga nilainya bisa bagus. Kebetulan saja Ayahnya sedang piket hari ini, jadi Derek bisa main ke kamarnya.

“Derek _Sayang_ ,” dia menekankan kata Sayang. “Kau tahu kan kalau aku harus bangun pagi besok untuk sekolah. Kau juga tahu kan kalau sekarang sudah jam satu malam, artinya jam tidurku benar-benar mepet.” Derek mengangguk. Sepertinya dia menangkap sinyal tak enak yang Stiles keluarkan. “Aku sangat menyukai seks antara kita berdua, apa lagi saat aku sampai benar-benar kelelahan karena itu sangat membantuku untuk tidur. Dan saat aku hampir tertidur, kau harus merusaknya karena― _surprise_ _―_ kau mendengkur Derek. Keras lagi.”

Derek mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu cemberut. “Aku tidak mendengkur.”

“Tidak mendengkur pantatmu! Aku harus mendengar dengkuranmu selama setengah jam karena aku yakin itu akan berhenti. Tapi nyatanya malah tambah keras. Aku mencoba untuk tidur oke, kalau kau tidak bisa berhenti mendengkur, sana tidur di hutan. Kau pikir aku mau merusak jam tidurku hanya untuk hal sesimpel dengkuranmu?”

“Tapi kau sudah tidur dengaku sebelumnya, dan kau tidak protes seperti ini.”

Stiles menggerakkan tangannya. “Aku tidak tahu oke, kau tidak pernah mendengkur sebelumnya jadi untuk apa aku protes.” Stiles benar-benar yakin ekspresi wajahnya seperti hewan liar sekarang.

Derek duduk dan benar-benar memerhatikan Stiles. Beberapa detik kemudian dia  tertawa keras.

Yap. Stiles benar-benar akan menendangnya dari tempat tidur ini. “Berhenti tertawa Sourwolf, atau kita tak akan berhubungan seks selama seminggu.”

Derek masih tertawa namun dia mendekati Stiles dan masuk ke dalam selimut. “Sayang,” kata Derek sambil mencium leher Stiles. Stiles memutar matanya. “Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terjaga selama ini.” Stiles bisa merasakan senyuman Derek di bahunya.

Stiles melipat tangannya. “Bagus. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur atau akan kuberlakukan peraturan ‘tidak ada seks’ untuk kita.”

“Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sayang.”

XxX

Dua jam kemudian, ketika Stiles terbangun karena sesuatu menganggunya―Stiles benar-benar menendang Derek dari tempat tidurnya.

Derek meringis dari lantai. Kalau saja dia manusia mungkin Stiles akan kasihan, tapi dia _werewolf_ jadi dia akan sembuh dengan segera.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, sejauh yang aku tahu, ngorok itu bisa karena penyakit atau karena seseorang lelah PAKE BANGET, atau bawaan dari turunan. Dengan Derek jadi werewolf, susah untuk dia ngorok, tapi ya, kuudah terlanjur nulis so deal with it, :( anggap aja dia ngorok, #jar.
> 
> Abis tulis ini juga ngerasa Stiles agak kurang ajar sama Derek, wkwkwk, inspirasi cerita ini adalah beberapa bulan lalu waktu besoknya mau ngumpul laporan dan kebetulan om datang dari kupang dan pas udah capeknya nemenin dia dari pagi sampai malam terus baru tidur setengah jam dia ngorok sampe pagi dan gue gak bisa tidur sama sekali. mana besoknya praktikum lagi, gue mau nangis jadinya.
> 
> beberapa kata yang digaris miring digunakan sebagai penekanan.
> 
> Makasih ya sudah baca


End file.
